Into The Midst
by BethieG
Summary: Lily Eileen Snape, adopted daughter of Severus Snape."Papa told me to go. He told me to leave. He said to never look back. He said that I was not to argue. That I had to switch places every day. When I asked when I would see him again, he told me not for a long time. Maybe forever." When she meets the trio and her life got lots more interesting. But she couldn't have foreseen this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my oc and changes and additions to the plot.**

Chapter: 1

Papa told me to go. He told me to leave. He said to never look back. He said that I was not to argue. That I had to switch places every day. When I asked when I would see him again, he told me not for a long time. Maybe forever.

That happened almost a year ago. I'm now 15. I have always kept moving just like Papa asked. This would be easy if I could apparate or use magic. But I can't. I still have the trace and Papa said that under no conditions can I be found. I don't know why I'm hiding but Papa told me this with the most serious face. He usually is very serious . I didn't know that his face could get any more serious. If someone told me that it could, I wouldn't have believed them. That was until I saw this new face. It was so serious that I knew I had to do what he said.

I have been moving around and always walking. I missed a snatcher by an inch once. But now I'm here. In the middle of I-don't-know-the-name forest. Yesterday I found this really cool pond that had frozen over. I wanted to play on it but I knew that I couldn't just in case it cracked. I couldn't leave any evidence I was there. Today I found this tent on top of a hill. It wasn't there before. It must have some sort of charm on it. I had the best night sleep that I have had in awhile. I knew that no one can see me. It is now night and I know that I should be moving but I just feel so safe here that I decided to stay just one more night.

I like to listen to people talk. There was this one girl that was shouting a lot to a guy that apparently left them, never contacted to let them know that he was alive or okay. I caught the name "Ronald" and "Hermione". I know that I have heard those names before but I can't be sure where. I started to walk forwards a little to hear better. I saw a girl throwing things at a red-headed boy. They looked to be newly of age.

I took another step closer but I wasn't being careful. I stepped on a twig. As I heard the crunch, I darted back around the corner. But it was too late. They heard me. I hate to think of how disappointed Papa would be.

"Who's there?" I heard the girl shout, "I know you're there. Show yourself now and we won't hurt you"

I heard the boy mutter "Unless you're a Death Eater" and the girl responded with "Shut up Ronald!" She called out again, "You have 5 seconds to reveal yourself. 5…4…3…2…1-"

"Papa told me not to." I cut in. There was a brief period of silence before I began again. "He said to stay hidden. To not let anyone see me. I shouldn't talk to you. I would be disobeying Papa. He said there are people out there that would hurt me. How do I know you're not going to hurt me? How do I know I can trust you?"

This obviously shocked them. They were not expecting that. There was a pause before the girl spoke again, but this time in a much softer tone. "We won't hurt you. I promise. We are also hiding from the people who would hurt us." I stayed put. I wanted to go but I wasn't totally convinced. "My name is Hermione. This is Ron and the other one is Harry." At the name Harry a part of me wanted to runaway. But the bigger part told me to stay. To show myself. So I listened. I showed myself.

I saw Hermione looking at me gently as I revealed myself while Ron was looking at me confused. Harry looked at me in wonder."Now," Hermione started getting serious again. "What is your name?"

I got nervous. Papa said not to give out information unless I was sure I could trust them. I feel like I can trust them, but I had to be sure. They were all looking at me expectantly now and it was making me even more anxious. Harry must have sensed this and said, "You can just tell us your first name if you like."

"Illy," I said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth. It was a nickname. Hermione and Ron seemed to accept this but Harry saw right through me.

"Illy? That must be short for something. Your actual first name. It is only fair seeing as we gave you ours." Harry stated. I mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's short for my middle name, Eileen. My first name is Lily." I spoke shyly through the curtain of my waist long black hair.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. "You're the people from the 'Most Undesirable' posters! Granger, Weasley, and Potter! What did you do that made you so wanted? Are you murderers? Please don't hurt me."

This caused their eyes to go solf. An odd thing for a killer to do. "No, we fight the Death Eaters and they make the posters."

"Oh. Are those the masked men?" They nodded in confirmation. "Papa said to stay away from them because they are bad. I don't like them. Can I trust you?" They nodded again. "Then I want to tell you my full name as I know yours. My name is Lily Eileen…Lily Eileen Snape." I saw a blur of red-orange coming towards me along with a sudden pain from inpact on the side of my head. For a few seconds my vision went fuzzy. Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my oc and changes and additions to the plot.**

Chapter 2

I came to in a bed. My head was pounding. I struggled to lift my head but it wouldn't obey me. I decided to rest before getting up. Why was I in a bed anyways? I heard voices.

"You shouldn't have punched her!"

"She's a Snape!"

"I know that but that is still not a good reason to punch her."

"And how would you know? We can't trust her!"

"Yes we can! I know we can. I don't know how or why I know this but I have the weirdest feeling."

Then everything started coming back to me. All of last night. I sat bolt upright. I look around and take in my surroundings. I was in a tent. On a bed. The people must have moved me here. I started to move to get off the bed but it creaked and the trio is alerted to my presence. They come into the room. The girl, Hermione, starts talking rapidly.

"I am so sorry. Ron just panicked and he didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay. Is your head feeling better? I could-" She was cut off by Harry.

" 'Mione, you are babbling. She looks fine." He turns to me. "You're a Snape." I nod. "Huh. I never knew he had a child. Doesn't seem like the type."

"Yeah." I agree, "He is really serious a lot but he is amazing and I love him. He is the best person I know."

"Hang on. The best person you know? Snape killed Dumbledore! Are you sure you're talking about the same Snape as us?" The red headed boy said this as I was filled with confusion.

"Uncle Al was already dying from a curse so if, and that is if, Papa killed him it was to take the pain away. Papa seems mean and like he could kill, which he probably could, he would never kill Uncle Al."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "But I saw it with my own eyes."

"My Papa wouldn't do that. You must be talking about a different Snape, not Severus Snape." I said defiantly. They shared a knowing look and all bowed their heads. My eyes widen in understanding. I sit back down on the bed sulkily.

"Did you go to Hogwarts? I don't recognise you."

I stare up at Ron. "I was homeschooled but I'm fifteen and a half so I think that I would be a 5th year."

I saw Hermione think. "Hmm, well then we could drop you off near Hogsmeade so you could get to Hogwarts. THen we ca-" I cut her off quickly. "NO! Papa told me to hide and not to go there. Never to go there."

"I guess you could stay with us. I have a feeling like I could trust you. Have we met before" Harry asked.

"No but you feel familiar too. But just you, not the others"

"You don't look to much like Snape. No hooked nose, no greasy hair. How do we know you're not lying to us?" Ronald questions me.

"I'm adopted. Papa said that my biological father died right before I was born. My mother was in labour when she died and Papa came in just in time to save me. He named me, changed me, fed me, comforted me, and raised me. Any similarities are purely coincidence. And even at that it is just that I'm pale and have super dark hair. He says that I look a lot like my mother except for my hair and skin colour. And my eyes. My father was fair but not at all as pale as me so there is no clue about that. He had raven hair but not quite the pure black hair that I have so the hair is a mystery also. He says I look nothing like my father. Genetics work in wonky ways I guess. He told me that my biological father had brown eyes and my mother bright emerald green ones so that's where I get my bright green tint from her but still no idea about my pale blue eyes. It doesn't matter anyways, I love him. And he loves me. He says I remind him of my mother, they were childhood friends."

"Wow. So only you and your dad. No mom or anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Aunt Minnie and Uncle Al were like family. I also had a brother. He was older than me and there when our parents died but someone got there before Papa and took him away to a home. Papa didn't want me to go there because it was a bad environment and because, well he loves me. The person who picked up my brother probably assumed I was dead because I was still in the womb. Never knew my brother. Doesn't matter. I have Papa. It would be nice to get to know him if he is still alive but it isn't a necessity.

"I asked if we could bring him back to our house once, to live with us but Papa said no because he needed to stay there and, despite the environment, he was safe there and it was best if he didn't know about me. I am not really sure what he means but I trust him. I also think that he doesn't want another kid, especially a boy. He loves me and I know that but I'm enough for him and enough for me." I snap myself out of the past and back into reality. "Sorry," I apologise, "I got a little sidetracked."

"That's alright. It is almost time for lunch. I am going to make something with Hermione. Want to eat…?" He trailed off.

"Eileen. You can call me Eileen. Never went by Lily. Reminds Papa of his dead childhood friend. He always called me Illy. My grandmother died longer ago so the hurt isn't so fresh in his mind. I'm named after my grandmother so I would like to go by that name. Not Lily or Illy but Eileen if that alright?"

There was a general round of grunts and nods of agreement. Ron piped up. "So…About that food…?" he questioned. We all laughed and Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Honestly Ron, do you only think with you stomach?" Harry laughed and beckoned us into the kitchen. At the smell of food I remember that I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and suddenly I got a lot hungrier. My stomach growled as if to prove my point after I ran to the table. The boys laughed. Hermione mumbled about how I must be just like Rom but I could see that she was trying to hide a grim and miserably failing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have been busy-ish.(I have also been lazy and working on some new chapters) Disclaimer: I do not own the potterverse only my oc and the plot adjustments**

Chapter 3

After dinner the only thing to be heard was the gentle breeze of the wing, crickets, the radio, and our own breathing. Hermione was reading a book. She looked confused as she inspected something on the page. She started to trace it with her finger and called out to the boys.

"Hey, come look at this," she paused to wait until they were at her side, "This was written in. This must be why Dumbledore gave me the book, to find this."

"What is it?"Harry asked as he stared at the symbol. I tried to crane my neck and see what they were looking at but it was no use. I seperate myself from the trio often because they were doing stuff before I arrived and they are kind enough to take me in so I don't want to intrude. It can also be really awkward.

"I don't know. At first I thought it was an eye inside of a triangle but I noticed the line going through it." This shape sounded familiar, I know it, I just can't place it.

"Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing this symbol on a necklace at the wedding," Harry observed.

Triangle, circle, line. Triangle, circle, line. Triangle, circle, line. Line…line, stick, WAND! The invisibility clode, resurrection stone and the elder wand! I figured it out. I just need someway to but in.

"Now we have another thing to find, great," Ron grumbled.

"Ron calm down. We could just go to his house but how are going to get there? I am not even sure where it is." Hermione started to panic and I decided that it would be a good time to interfere.

"Um, guys," they looked over, "I think I might know what the symbol is but I would need to see it just to be sure." They nodded and brought the book over. I nodded as my suspicions were confirmed. The Deathly Hallows. "Papa used to tell me this one. The only one he did that was a fairytale. Said it wasn't a story rambling on about useless nonsense."

"Snape never told you bedtime stories? Of course. Doesn't seem like something he would do." Ron snorted.

"I never said that. He told me stories about a beautiful muggle-born princess and a poor boy. They became best friend after he told her she was a witch. The princess's sister was jealous of the other's abilities and-"

"Can we get back to the drawing?! What is it?" Harry asked harshly.

"It's from the tale of the three brothers. The deathly hallows." I grabbed some parchment and a quill. I drew a triangle. "The invisibility cloak." I drew a circle. "The resurrection stone." Lastly, I drew a line right through the middle. "The elder wand"

"What are those?" Harry asked. All three of us looked at him.

"You don't know. Hermione, maybe you could read us the story." I suggested.

Hermione shrugged and turned to the page in the book where the story starts. "Three brother were wandering along a trail at twilight-"

"Midnight," Ron interrupted "Mun always said midnight." At Hermione's fierce glare he quickly added, "Twilights fine though, better actually."

Hermione let her gaze drift back to the page and she began again. "Three brothers were wandering along a trail at twilight…"

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore gave that to you. It's obvious he want something to do with the Deathly Hallows, but What is it? Maybe we have

to find them? But where would they be?" Harry rants confused and slightly annoyed. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know Harry-" "That's a first" "Shut up Ron. Like I said, I don't know but maybe we could come up with a better answer if we all go to bed and sleep on it." Hermione suggested. I nodded in agreement as Ron said "I second that." Harry gave a grunt of agreement and we all went to bed.

I woke up to hear hushed voices talking on the couch. I get dressed and walk out of my room and over to them but they didn't notice me. They were talking about You-Know-Who going after Gregorovitch and then decided that this was a good time to make my presence known. I cleared my throat and said as the jumped from my sudden appearance. "Maybe _He_ wants it."

"Of course," Harry shouted in realization. "It all makes sense! He after it! Vol-"

"No don't!" Ron shouted

Harry either didn't hear him or ignored him "-demort's after the elder wand." Harry finished and almost immediately afterward a booming voice was heard.

"Come out, Come out! Surrender! There are half a dozen of us and we have you surrounded!"

 _The bad men had found us._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I finish writing chapter 6, I just need to type it up. Please keep with this story! Please comment and review. THNKS! P.S. I don't own HP only my oc and her impact on the story.**

Chapter 4

My breath got caught in my throat as I felt the colour drain from my face. Hermione shot a jinx at Harry and I saw his face swell up. I caught Hermione putting her wand away quickly and assumed she shot a stunning jinx.

We all slowly walked forwards and out of the tent until we were in front of the snatchers. "Well, well, well, lookie what we haves 'here. What da ya think you're doing saying his name, heh?" Harry tries to say it was an accident but that didn't go too well. After all, how could you say the most feared name on accident. "I 'ardly believe it was an accident. What's your name precious?" The nam who seemed to be the leader asked Hermione as one of his long skeletal fingers stroked her cheek.

"Penelope Clearwater, Pureblood." Hermione stated trying to keep a strong solid voice but I detected a little quiver.

"And what about the rest of you?" I wasn't able to hear what Ron said but I did hear Harry state that his name was Vernon Dudley. Another one confirmed that there was a Vernon Dudley at the ministry. I almost thought that we would get out of this easy but a man, shuffling through papers showed one to the man holding Hermione. "This 'ere picture looks a lot like the girlie. Ya know, dirty mudblood Granger. You know what?! I be thinking that this be the mudblood."

"I think yous is being right! An' if this 'ere is Granger, than this must be th' ginger Weasley. An' those two's ia always withs Potter. Well, is you Potter mate? What happened to your face?" A man demanded turning to Harry.

"Bee sting," Harry responded, or at least tried to, the jinx made it difficult to talk.

"I don't thinks so." The leader said taking in Harry's appearance very carefully. "We's not taking this lot t' the ministry! C'me on, boys!" A woman in the back of the group made a noise that sounded like something between a cough and a huff. "An' Shirley." He added.

They all turned to leave, ruffly forcing the trio to move when the man holding me spoke up. He had a long, narrow face, bald with stubble on his face for a beard, and a giant underbite. Either that or he just had a huge chin. He looked like he would either have a growly voice or a super deep voice. Surprisingly, he had neither. He had a particularly high voice. Not squeaky or as high pitch as a girl, or child, but definitely not one to match his appearance.

"What 'bout this one, eh?" he asked pushing me forwards with a force that was more than necessary.

"Bring 'er along too." The leader responded. The man holding me suddenly squeezed my upper arm a lot tighter and we appreciated. We landed in front of a gate to a huge mansion. The men knocked and explained that they might have found Harry Potter. We were let in but we had to walk up a long walkway through the middle of the front yard that separated off from the gardens by hedges. When we got through the large french doors, we went left a little, just past a wall that seperated the sitting room from the entry hall, we were escorted into the sitting room. There were a few people in there, one lady who looked crazy with unruly black hair, one lady with long straight platinum blonde hair, one man with platinum blond hair, and his mini-me that looked to be a few years older than me.

The lead snatcher spoke up. "This 'ere we reckon is Granger, Weasley, and Potter." he said pointing to each of them in turn. Crazy lady called the child, Draco, forwards to make sure it was Harry before calling You-Know-Who. Draco couldn't be sure and as crazy lady was badgering him she caught sight of the special sword that the trio had. She went crazy. I didn't think it was possible for her to be crazier but it was. Before I know it, the boys are in the basement and Hermione is getting tortured, I was forced to watch. I hoped that they wouldn't notice me when the snatcher holding asked what to do with me. Crazy lady, who I now know is Bellatrix because the man addressed her with it, stopped, silver knife positioned above Hermione's left arm, waiting to break the skin. My snatcher pushed me forwards harshly until I stumbled next to Bellatrix.

Then it all happened in one fluid motion. The boys appeared, Bellatrix threatened to kill Hermione, there was a squeak, chandelier dropped Hermione went over to Ron, Bellatrix grabbed me. I looked at Harry and saw a apologetic look in his eyes and I knew that this was their only chance to get away, I gave a small nod. I saw Bellatrix start to throw the knife so I stepped on her foot just as she was releasing it. It disappeared with them. I was unsuccessful.

Bellatrix grabbed my arm, squeezing it with such a pressure that I was sure there would be bruises, and digging her fingernails into my arm. A tall man appeared. If you could call him a man. He was bald, slits for nostrils, and had red eyes. He looked furious. He looked over at me and I found myself wanting to curl up into a ball and hide away forever. A part of myself was intrigued by him but I listened to the much bigger, more logical part of myself.

He took a step towards me. He spoke in a calm smooth manner, his voice adding a hissing sound into it. "And who do we have here?"

The crazy lady Bellatrix, answered for me. "we don't know my Lord. She gave us her name, but it surely must be false."

"And what was it?" He said sounding annoyed well not taking his eyes off me.

"She said she was called Lilly Eileen Snape." Bellatrix responded.

"Call Severus, Lucius. Bring him here immediately." The dark lord said.

A moment later Papa appeared. I held back a gasp. He looked at me and worry filled a fraction of his eyes. But what was mostly there was terror. A look of pure terror. We must really be in trouble.

He turned to the 'Dark Lord' and gave him a deep bow that I would never imagine him giving to anybody. "My Lord?"

"Ah, Severus. This girl claims to be Lily Snape. Is she of your kin?"

Papa hesitated for a moment. "She's my daughter, my lord."

The Dark Lord scanned me with his eyes, taking in my appearance. He finally turned to Papa with an expression of displeasure. "Are you sure? You have similar hair and skin but yours is darker. Are you certain you are of blood?"

"She is adopted. Her mother was pregnant when she died and I saved her and raised her." Papa replied.

"And who are her parents?" The dark lord questioned looking back at me. I listened. I was never actually told who my parents were.

"Lily and James Potter." Papa answered hesitantly. Potter. As in Harry Potter? Am I related to him?

"I see. She will serve most useful. Her brother was alway overly sentimental about family. But, pray tell Severus, why not show her to me before?"  
"I wanted her to be up to your standards."

"Severus, come with me. We must talk. Draco," Draco, startled at hearing his name, immediately snapped his attention towards the Dark Lord. "Take Eileen up to her chambers which she shall be residing during her stay."

Papa exited with the Dark Lord and the boy, Draco, came over to me. "Come," He gestured for me to follow him. He lead me along a long hallway outside of the large sitting room.

We were about halfway to the other end of the hallway when he stopped. We faced a set of large wooden dark oak doors on our right. "Never go in there without an escort. It's the library and the Dark Lard spends most of his time in there. It is three stories. There are doors here on each of the three floors and they look like this. Don't go through them either."  
He continued taking me all the way down the hall and we got to a turning staircase of grand black marble. It went both up and down. We went upstairs and we stopped for a moment. The black marble continued up the stairs and down the hallway to the left. Ahead was a dark green granite in the floors. "This is the guest floor. To the left is the guest east wing. The guest wing for the Dark Lord's followers. Don't go there. You will have sitting rooms, studies, a drawing room, potion lab, and eating area with food. You are welcome in all but don't go through the library doors." He reminded me as we passed a set of doors matching the ones downstairs. "Down below the floor we were just on is the servants floor. Don't go there. Under the servants floor is the dungen. Do not go near it. I'm serious. Don't ever."

I nod and heed all his warnings as we walk down the green granite path in front of us. We got to the end of the corridor and turned right. He led me down to the last room on the right. "This is your room. Everything you need with be here already. Get yourself settled and don't be a nuisance."

He turned around and walked away. I went into a room a big as the first floor of my house. The bed was huge. I plopped down on it and sighed in comfort. It was the most comfortable thing I have ever felt. Especially after being on the run all year. I am about to close my eyes when I hear a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

It was Papa. We walked in and hugged me, breathing in my scent. Normally I would hesitate and be suspicious but I hadn't seen his in a long time. I wrapped my arms around his and put my head against his chest. I melt into him and whisper, "I thought that I'd never see you again. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"What was going on downstair-"

"Shh… I'll explain everything in the morning." I lay down in his arms on the bed as I realized that it was dark out.

"I love you Papa,"I told him as I closed my eyes and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed my temple. "I love you too my lily flower." he whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooooo sorry for the time it took for me to upload. I was sort of busy but I am just really lazy. Also I write all the chapters in a journal then type them up and I couldn't find my journal until two days ago. So here it is; Chapter 5.  
Disclamer: I do not own anything you recognize as J. .

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes as councessness flooded me. I sat up, wondering for a moment where I was before I remembered. I pushed off the blanket that Papa must have put on me. Papa. I looked around for him but he must have left already. I decided to take a bath. I opened the door I suspected lead to the bathroom. The bathtub is pretty much a miniature swimming pool.

I striped myself of my cloths after readying the bath. I stepped in and instantly felt relaxed. I haven't had such a luxury in a long time. I'm not sure how long I was in the bath, but I noticed that I was in there for a log time and needed to start the day. I dried myself off and looked into the wardrobe. All of the clothes in it were dresses. I can't remember the last time I wore a dress. I'm not even sure that I have ever worn one before. I don't wear dresses. Apparently though, now I do. I picked out a long black dress that fit me very snug at the top but when it reached my waist the fabric flowed down very loosely. I brush my hair and sit on the bed.

I was just about to go and look in the study for books when a kock came on the door. I opened it and Papa stood there. He walked in and sat on a chair. I went and sat on one beside him.

"I said I would explain things and I shall. The Dark Lord is a man who hates muggles and was at power when a boy named Harry Potter…"

I listened to his story, never interrupting once. He paused, symbolising that he had finished the tale.

"Harry potter is my brother?" I more stated than asked.

"Yes although he had to live with other people, those who shared the blood of his- your- mother."

"Why wouldn't I work?"

"Well, no one knew of your existence, and for your safety I kept it that way. If i had exposed your presence, you probably would have had to go live with your aunt and uncle. And from my experience with your aunt, they are not very pleasant people."

I didn't know if I should be upset at him for keeping this a secret and separating me from my brother or to thank him for keeping me safe and saving me from an awful fate. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before he left leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. I had always know that I was adopted but never had any idea of my family history.

The days passed slowly. I have been taught some dark curses. My favorite one to learn was Sectumsempra because Papa taught it to me and I was able to practice it by cutting food. When I had do work on the cruciatus curse with Bellatrix Lestrange, I had to do it one real muggles and it was the most horrifying thing in my life. To see a person screaming and writhing in pain, begging for death was just so horrible. And the worst part was that I could do nothing to help them. I had to stay there stoned face so I don't blow Papa's cover.

Aside from 'classes', I stayed in my room when it wasn't meal time. There were a few books I read however it was still pretty boring. Little did I know that it was not going to last very long.

 _Knock, Knock!_

I opened the door for Draco as he stood to take us to supper as per usual. He was in his dress robes though, not per usual. I opened my mouth to ask what the occasion was but all that came out was "You're early." Which he was but it was rather rude of me to say that as a greeting.

He glanced at the clock on the wall behind me. "I know, however, the Dark Lord is attending this dinner. I want to make sure we're on time."

This got me curious. I haven't seen _Him_ since the night I got here. " May I ask why?"

"Well it is common courtesy not to keep people waiting and this way I can be sure that we will be on time." He said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

I cracked a small smile at his misunderstanding. "No, what is the reason for the Dark Lord's attendance?" I clarified.

"Oh," he said a little embarrassed. Although he was good at hiding it. "I don't know. I wasn't told his purpose for joining us. I was solely told that he was and to dress appropriately." I nodded and we started the walk down to the dinning hall.

The Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table, an empty seat on each side of him. On his left, after the empty seat were Draco's parents. On the right, after the unfilled chair was Papa. The Dark Lord motioned for us to go and join them. I filled the seat next to Papa as Draco sat next to his parents.

"Children," the Dark Lord started, "I have called you here for a reason. I have decided that I am in need of an heir. Even though I won't die, I have my own reasons for wanting one. This is where you two come in. I have chosen you both. Draco, for your long line of pure blood and Lily, the child of my most faithful servant. You two are to be wed and produce me an heir. A male would be preferable but a girl also would do." He paused and turned to Draco. "Draco, you are Head Boy, correct?"

"Yes, my lord" came Draco's rushed response once he realised the he was being spoken to. He was probably as distracted by the previous topic as I am.

"When you go back to Hogwarts, you will take Miss Snape with you. You have a private room and common room as Head boy. Lily will be joining you there once you are wed. I have delayed you going back to Hogwarts for two weeks so in two weeks time, I expect your betrothed to be with heir.

"Your wedding shall be in two days time at sunset. You will eat before because after you shall go straight to your room for your wedding night. On the morning before the wedding, I shall have you checked to make sure neither of you are sterile.

"Now," he said slowly with a smile. "Any questions?"

I hadn't any questions, a lot of concerns, but no questions. This was all too much for me to even think of question. I was pretty sure my brain had shut down. I turned my head and caught Draco's eye. I could tell that apparently he was just as fazed as I was.

My thoughts were interupted by the Dark Lord dissmissing us. We all left and walked in silence to our rooms. Papa walked me to mine. "I'll have someone bring you some dinner." He said. No one really ate at 'dinner' because of the announcement. I nodded, hardly comprehending what he said. I don't have an appetite anymore. I entered my room after he left, giving me a kiss on the forehead and wispering appologies for getting me into this. I brushed him off. He had to do what was right, it's not his fault that I was here. If he did something he would blow his cover, and anyways, I was also a little bit a double agent, like Papa. I wanted to be like him and make him proud even though I know he would always be proud of me.

I let out a heavy sigh as I sat on my bed, my head spinning. As I lay there awake, the full realization of what was to happen crashed down on me. All different words were floating around my head. War, violence, servent, forced, marriage, loveless, commitment, sex, pregnancy, baby, child, mother. I'm going to be pregnant at 16 and a mother at 17. To complicate things more, the father was prettying much a stranger. Merlin's beard, life has just gone mad.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the morning of the wedding in a room that I was slowly getting used to. This morning however, I was not going to do my usual routine. I was instructed by Narcissa, who was to prepare me for the wedding, not to change out of my nightwear. It seemed almost amusing that a year ago, I was a sheltered little daddy's girl and tonight I was going to get married for a war. A war that I wasn't even a part of until about a week ago.

My musings were interrupted by a knock on the door follow my Narcissa coming through it. She looks elegant as ever. Saying very little, she led me into the bathroom where she was going to make me over. While I might not have been excited for the wedding, I was looking forward to this spa day. I haven't really had one growing up with only a father, and my father at that.

My soon to be mother-in-law went straight over to the tub and started running the water. I was told to brush my hair while she was preparing the tub with many different soaps and oils. When I went to undress, I turned around with my redend face only to get a sharp tut and a reminder that we were both girls.

While in the bath, I was scrubbed, washed, and rinsed along with all the products I had put in my hair. It was rinsed six different times. I have no clue as to how this got done so fast. When my fingers were just starting to prune, I was finished and had to get out of the relaxing warm water because I 'wouldn't want wrinkles on my wedding day'.

After I was put into a white robe (which was so soft I didn't even know how do describe it) and on a massage table, two more women came in. Narcissa said it was to help her with everything, especially the massage because she just had her nails done and didn't want to ruin them. I was put face down on a massage table the other women brought with them. My face fit snugly into the little face hole in the table and my hair was flipped over my head to hang off the table and left to dry naturally.

After a full body massage to 'relax my muscles', I was tapped on the shoulder by a hand I recognised as Narcissa's. I was told to flip and lay on my back as a pillow was put over the hole my head was in. I felt a warm goo be put on my leg and, assuming that it was another scrub, relaxed. This quickly ended by a quick sharp pain. The pain was only there for a second, but it was enough to make me sit up in shock.

Narcissa's perfectly manicured hand laid me back down. "We are doing a full body wax. Shh… It's nothing." She comforted me. I got a little nervous at this as I had never waxed before, or even shaved. Papa never minded and he didn't want to have to buy embarrassing 'female high gene products' as he puts it. However, all my worries were for nothing, there was hardly any pain, except when it came to genital area, it hurt a bit more. After each area was waxed, it was massaged with oil to prevent irritation.

I was then moved over to the stool in front of the large vanity table. I started by being plucked. After they finished ripping out my hair one by one, I was steamed to exfoliate my skin. Once exfoliated, I was attacked with metal scrappers to clean out my pores. When I was, eventually, spot free, I got a very soothing facial. I don't know what it was, something to make my skin glow and feel smooth, but it was super relaxing. Of course, after all the pain it took to get rid of all my spots, I think asking Papa to get me some more tampons would be more relaxing.

While I was getting the facial, I got a manicure and a pedicure. I hadn't gotten one before, I hadn't really had the desire to, and I think it might have shown. Looking at my feet before getting one of her assistants to start working on them, Narcissa let out a loud tut. One to rival Papa when he reads a paper by one of the 'incompetent dunderheads know as children' that he has to work with.

Apparently my fingernails weren't better. In fact, I think they were worse given the fact that she actually made a remark about them. "Oh honestly, you could have at least given me something so work with." My nails were always super short as a result of my chewing them. After declaring I needed extensions, they set to work. A simple dark green on my toes and a clear french manicure on my fingers.

When my nails and facial were all done, I got makeup. Instead of being buried under mounds of beauty products, there was only a moderate amount. It was all natural with the exception of the eyelash extensions and light silver eyeshadow.

After it was declared that I was finished with the beautification, the two assistants left. I was brought out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where several clothing items lay. After a gesture from the Malfoy matriarch, I shed myself from the robe, letting the cold air whip my body. Narcissa held out a pair of black, lacy knickers, which I realized as I put them on, hardly did anything coverage wise, as did the matching bra.

Then I was zipped into the one item not laid on the bed, the dress. I assume that it was hung up to avoid wrinkles. The dress was not what you would think of when you think wedding dress. Not white, or cream, or champagne. It was green, which I should have predicted. It had a silk underskirt in a shade of greed so dark it could have easily been mistaken as black. A Slytherin green lace flowed over the skirt. The top was a Slytherin green, sleeveless corset that seemed to be determined to cut off my oxygen flow.

I had the bottom half of my hair in waves with the top half was up in a bun with a few pieces of hair coming out of the center, curled into beautiful ringlets. A tiara, a Malfoy family heirloom according to Narcissa, was places on my head where all the sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds glistened in the light. Then I put on shoes to match my tiara that had almost three inch heels. I had no idea how I was going to walk in them with the grace expected of me.

There was only a short break where Narcissa stepped back to inspect her work before I was hauled out of the doors. I was lead down the maze of halls, stairs, and doors to a room that Narcissa said was the ballroom. We stopped outside the double doors, where I was to wait as she step in.

After about 30 seconds, Papa appeared wearing his most formal dress robes. I put my hand in the crook of his elbow as he whispered to me. "I'm so sorry about this. You don't have to do this you know?" I shook my head know that if I didn't, Papa would be severely punished. Papa does his part in the war, and if this is mine, then I'll do my duty. Seeing that I was going to go through with this Papa continued, "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. And please, for your own sake, try to get along with everyone and do as your told. Don't give them a reason to hurt you." Then with a slightly different expression, "Your so strong. I'm so proud of you. And I'm sure your mother would have been very proud too. You are just like her. I love you"

My eyes widened when he spoke of my mother. He hardly ever spoke of her and when he did it was never as direct as this. My heart swelled with pride as I struggled to keep a straight face, although I think a small smile snuck its way onto my face. I leaned into him, "thank you Papa. I love you too." We knew that we loved each other but the words were hardly ever said. I sighed, squeezed his arm, and gave a small nod to tell him I was ready. Well, as ready as I was going to get.

He nodded to Wormtail, who was standing in the far corner. The horrid man let out a squeak and ran off. A moment later, the music started and the doors to the long aisle opened. At the end of the aisle was a platform with the dark lord standing on it. Draco was standing next to him but on one step lower. Lucius and Narcissa stood off the platform behind him.

As I slowly walked down the long thin rug that was the aisle, I scanned my soon to be in-laws and then my fiance. When our eyes connected, I could see that he didn't was to do this, like me. That he had to for his parents, not only for their safety, but to make them proud, like me. I can't see how he is a death eater. His eyes don't hold the malicy, hunger, and anger for it. They just hold anxiety, hesitation, and sadness. I saw sadness and loneliness. But that all went away with the blink of an eye as his face returned to its clean, emotionless slate.

I reached the end of the long thin aisle and stepped up onto the same level as Draco. We joined hands, I felt his large, rough, calloused ones wrap around my small, soft, smooth ones. The Dark Lord flicked his wand a glowing yellow ropes wrapped themselves around our bound wrists, forming an infinity symbol.

He turned to me. "Do you, Lily Snape, give yourself to Draco Malfoy, in mind, body, faith, loyalty, words, romance, devotion, and name?"

"I-I do," I promised quietly, hoping no-one heard the tremor in my voice. Another rope wrapped itself around our joined wrists. I could hardly believe that this was really happening. I had accepted it but it still didn't feel real. I looked over into Papa's eyes. They were empty. Usually they were hard, blocked of emotion, a blank slate, but now, staring into them is like peering into a black hole; a void of nothingness.

"Do you promise to carry his, and only his children? To live in his house? To give him your obedience?"

"I do"

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, give yourself to Lily Snape to have in loyalty, body and name? To sire her children and provide for her needs?" He asked, turning to Draco.

"I do," Dracos soft, strong voice rang out quietly.

"Do you, Lily Snape, accept Draco Malfoy as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, give your name to and accept your wife as Lily Snape?"

I hoped that he would back out. That he would but a stop to it. But he, as I, did nothing. Maybe this makes us both cowards. Or perhaps all the more brave.

"I do."

The Dark Lord paused before facing Papa. "Do you, Severus Snape, give you daughter to Draco Malfoy?"

Papa looked calm on the outside but I knew on the inside that he was gritting his teeth and biting his tongue. "I do."

"Then I pronounce thee wed as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned forwards and place his lips gently on mine. He pulled away leaving my lips a void of the warmth of his. He offered me his elbow to which I accepted. I was led back past the floor I slept on and to his room, which was the size of a flat. We entered the bedroom part of his suite. On the table were two flasks. We each took one and drank. It was a fertility potion laced with that of lust. When we swallowed the bitter liquid, our eyes met, and let the pieces fall where they may.

 **A/N: Please review. Sorry it took so long but I had my first week of high school so I was really busy. This chapter is twice the length of my normal ones! I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Please review. I enjoy reading them sooooo much. I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.**

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **~~BethieG**

 **P.S. When do you want the next chapter to take off? The next morning? In a few weeks? A month? The day before or of the Final Battle? Opinions very appreciated! I have been having some writers block because of this. Please help me out!**

 _ **Sneak peek into chapter 7.**_

"It's amazing that the baby inside of me is smaller than a bean but one day it will turn into a pumpkin." I said, thinking of the little life inside of me.

"Our little bean," Draco said softly.

I smiled. "Yeah, our little bean." Suddenly I swung my feet off the bed and raced towards the toilet. I heard Draco's footsteps hurry after me.

"Are you okay? Are you going to throw up?" He asked.

I shook my head that was in my hands over the toilet. "No, just got really nauseous. I don't think I'm going to throw up. Not this time at least. Morning sickness is different for everyone so I may not throw up at all." I felt the nausea go away and sat back on my heels.

"You sure you're fine?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Bean here was just letting me know that it was time to get out of bed."

He chuckled. "That's what we're calling her now?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's what we are calling him now."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Call it mother's intuition. Besides, your family has been boys for generations, what makes you think it will be a girl?"

"She will be the one the break the tradition. Also, my mothers side has plenty of girls. Call it father's intuition." I gave him a look. "Okay, fine. Let's agree to disagree."

I huffed and turned my head away from him dramatically. "Hmm, fine. If you want to agree to be wrong." He just shook his head and followed me out of the restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

The days came and went in the same fashion each day. Wake up. Get ready. Eat Breakfast. Walk in the garden. Parenting class. Lunch. Nap. Home school Tutoring. Free time. Supper. Get ready for bed. Relaxation period. Sleep. Repeat. It wasn't horrible. I spent most of my days with Narcissa who was polite and nice so it could have been worse. She teaches me. During our walks through the garden, she tells me the requirement and duties to fulfill as Lady Malfoy. She gives me advice on parenting and guides me on how to prepare for the birth. She tutors me so I keep up in school, she helps me with everything. I have grown very fond of her, she is like the mother I never had.

I snapped myself back to reality and rolled over in the bed to grab my book on the nightstand. Reading is one of my favorite pass times. There is little to do here when I am not in my lessons so I often read. The other constant pass time was using the restroom. I didn't enjoy this as much as reading. I hated the feeling of having to go pee but not actually needing to. The baby just enjoys being on my bladder.

I rubbed my stomach. I was always very thin and spending almost a year on the run didn't help, so I was able to feel a small, barely there baby bump protruding. Draco came in as I was doing this. I smile up at him. We had gotten close over the past few weeks. He and Narcissa were basically the only people I saw. Draco sat down besides me and I leaned into him. We didn't love each other but we care for each other. I also hoped that something could happen to make our relationship blossom into love. I was in love with him but I most definitely fancied him and I think he thought of me the same way.

"It's amazing that the baby inside of me is smaller than a bean but one day it will turn into a pumpkin." I said, thinking of the little life inside of me.

"Our little bean," Draco said softly.

I smiled. "Yeah, our little bean." Suddenly I swung my feet off the bed and raced towards the toilet. I heard Draco's footsteps hurry after me.

"Are you okay? Are you going to throw up?" He asked.

I shook my head that was in my hands over the toilet. "No, just got really nauseous. I don't think I'm going to throw up. Not this time at least. Morning sickness is different for everyone so I may not throw up at all." I felt the nausea go away and sat back on my heels.

"You sure you're fine?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Bean here was just letting me know that it was time to get ready for bed."

He chuckled. "That's what we're calling her now?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's what we are calling him now."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Call it mother's intuition. Besides, your family has been boys for generations, what makes you think it will be a girl?"

"She will be the one the break the tradition. Also, my mothers side has plenty of girls. Call it father's intuition." I gave him a look. "Okay, fine. Let's agree to disagree."

I huffed and turned my head away from him dramatically. "Hmm, fine. If you want to agree to be wrong." He just shook his head and followed me out of the restroom.

 **X**

I yawned again as by body reminded me of it's tired state. I was always tired these day because of the baby. I grabbed the brush off the vanity table when I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind me. Draco stood there smirking at my tired appearance.

"You look horrid, love," he teased me, amused. 'Love'. A nickname he had for me. We called each other pet names and did other small things that other couples do. We were married but not officially a couple even if we did fancy each other. I sighed, relaxing into his arms as they wrapped themselves around me.

"You wouldn't look half as good if you were the one who is pregnant," I retorted. He took the brush out of my hands and started to brush my hair. I loved the feeling of him brushing my hair.

He stood up and I knew he was finished. He turned to face me, his face more serious than it was a few moments ago. "The Dark Lord is coming to visit today. He said he has something to give us."

I sighed. "Well, than I better get ready. See you later."

"See you."

 **X**

"My Lord, how can we be of service?" Draco asked as we bowed.

"Stand," The Dark Lord said granting us permission to come out of our bow. "I do not have a mission for you. I am here to give you, Miss Snape, a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes. Your fetus is developed enough to be able to handle the potion but not so developed that it will reject it. This potion will guarantee my heir will be a powerful wizard, second only to me. It will also give the child many of my abilities. It will be a natural legitimens and occlumens along with a parselmouth. This does have side effects for you though."

"What are they?" I asked. I saw Draco subconsciously take a small step in front of me.

The Dark Lord chuckled at his defensiveness. His laugh sent a cold shiver down my spine. "Nothing harmful, I assure you. You may experience bursts of uncontrolled magic during your pregnancy, much like the accidental magic that children display. You also might be able to feel what your child is feeling and needs on a very small level. You will mainly just feel emotion. This is a side effect from the child's legitimency. The fetus's magic will feed off the mothers, combining the two so you would get a small amount of the abilities that my heir shall have. The main side effect is that you will also be a parselmouth. There is no scale for the ability so if you have it at all, you will be a parselmouth."

My head was reeling from all this information. I was getting dizzy. I didn't know what to say. Draco stepped in to help me. "Where is the potion, my Lord?"

The dark wizard put his hands in his robes and pulled out a small vial. "This is it. You shall take it now and then you are dismissed to go on about your day." He handed me the small glass vial, which I tried to open with shaking hands. I got it eventually. I raised the glass to my lips and poured the smooth silver liquid down my throat. It had a very odd strong taste that I just couldn't put my finger on. I put the vial down, bowed to the Dark Lord, and left along with Draco. My head was spinning from the meeting. I was concerned about my baby. What if the Dark Lord didn't win? What would happen to my child? Would he be taken away? Would he be made out to be some sort of freak? I head up the steps with Draco, noticing that the dizziness was becoming more prominent. I grabbed Draco's arm, notifying him of my state. I felt his strong hands pick me up before I blacked out.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I had really bad writers block. If anyone has any suggestions for the story please tell me. PLEASE Review! Your feedback encourages me so much!**

 **When I was writing this I kept typing the Dark Lard instead of the Dark Lord.**

 _ **Questions? to answer in a Review:**_

 **What are some suggestions for baby names?**

 **What is your favorite HP character or ship?**

 **What if your favorite accent? Mine is an English accent.**


End file.
